


Free

by HarryNiallLouisZaynLiamAreMyAngels, LaufeysonInTheTardis221B



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryNiallLouisZaynLiamAreMyAngels/pseuds/HarryNiallLouisZaynLiamAreMyAngels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeysonInTheTardis221B/pseuds/LaufeysonInTheTardis221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling like you have to take the next step in your life...to your death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just make it clear that I didn't really write this. I proof read it and gave suggestions.  
> \- LaufeysonInTheTardis221B

"Ben! Ben where are you?" Tom shouts at the top of his lungs on the verge of tears... He has been searching for Ben for hours. "Oh my god Ben! You're okay!" He smiles as a few tears roll down his rose pink cheeks. "Tom please don't come any closer!" Ben cries as Tom carries on walking forward. "Tom, Stop! I don't want to hurt you anymore" He stutters, losing his confidence. "Ben, you know i can't stay away from you. I need you.  _I love you."_ Tom sobs into his hands. "don't do this to me!" he adds before reaching out to grab Ben by the arm so he doesn't move back any further. "Tom! Let me go!" Benedict says harshly. The boys make eye contact before Ben looks away, he could never control himself around Tom. That's why he's in this situation. "Benedict! Don't!" Tom screams as Ben moves to the edge of the tall building. "I'm doing this for you" Ben pulls a weak smile. He's hurt Tom too much, they always fight because of him. Ben doesn't deserve Tom in his opinion. "I..." Ben begins but stops to put his hand on his chest, where his fast beating heart is. Tom drops to the ground, this is all too much... He knows what's away to happen and he's not prepared for any of it. " _I love you_ " and with those three words, Ben backs off of the building. What seems like hours of his life before him, it all turns to black. He knows he's free. Tom runs down many flights of stairs, hoping for the slight chance that Ben is still alive. "Benedict!" He runs over to the lifeless body, hugging it tightly. "Oh God!" he cries into Ben's chest. " _I love you_!" he sniffs. " _I love you_ so damn much!"


End file.
